The present invention relates to cutting of molding, and more particularly to cutting of a segment of wall molding for inside corner mating with a second segment of wall molding.
Conventionally, cutting molding to fit in inside corners requires a two-step procedure. First, the molding is cut angularly with a miter saw. Then, with a coping saw, the end of the first molding segment is cut back to conform with the contour of the second segment of molding to which the first segment is to be mated.
This two-step procedure not only is time-consuming and requires use of two different tools, but also demands talent and dexterity. In particular, the coping step is especially time-consuming and must be performed very carefully to maintain an accurate and nick-free line to ensure a good fit with the second segment. Even a relatively minor deviation of the line being cut from the contour of the second segment may result in a very noticeable improper fit between the segments.
The present invention overcomes such problems associated with cutting of a segment of molding for mating with a second segment in a corner. The device of the present invention significantly reduces the amount of skill necessary to perform the job, and effectively miters and copes a segment of molding in one step. The segment is then ready for angular mating with a second segment of molding.
The device comprises a table portion for holding a segment of molding and a cutter guide means mounted on the table portion. A template is mounted on the cutter guide means in a manner to receive a cutting means through an opening in the template such that the cutting means extends angularly with respect to the table portion and thus to a segment of molding held on the table portion. The cutting means extends at an angle and the opening in the template is shaped such that when the opening is traced with the cutting means, a segment of molding held on the table portion is cut at a recessed angle, and the forward edge at the end of the segment that is cut corresponds to the cross-section of a second segment of molding to which the first segment is to be mated. Generally, the cutting means may be a router bit extending from a router mountable on the template.
The device of the present invention therefore avoids the need to carefully hand-cope the molding, and the dexterity involved in such a maneuver. Instead, a single sweep with a router along a template completes the task.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the claims appended hereto.